The Dark Lord's daughter
by ginixxx
Summary: Voldemort learns some news and shocking himself has to learn to adapt how dose one try to rule and raise a young child especially one that so headstrong and very innocent. disclaimer:- I own none of the harry potter character's and revive no money for this
1. Chapter 1

The dark lord's daughter.

Lord Voldemort sat behind his desk listening to his long term servant and friend Abraxas Malfoy. give his reports on how thing were in the ministry of magic and pieces of gossip that may help in his plans of reforming the magical world such as Septimus Weasleys promotion in the field of law ,which is why lord Voldemort now sat behind his desk with a glass of bourbon and an increasing large head ach forming

"he is a muggle loving fool who know too little about the muggle world and care little about the consequence Of allowing muggle borns family gaining large information and greater access to our world – spat Abraxas with his arms raised in protest " surly my lord you see the dangers of allow him to be able to continue this…who knows what the fool will do next"

"Enough Abraxas before you bore me to death" snapped the dark lord placing his glass on the table and slowly massaging his forehead to try to ease the pain." I understand Weasley may become a problem but we must wait to see what his objectives are yes they probably will be all about embracing muggle's but we might be shocked and he may not do anything, pining his friend with a frosty look he continued " this feud you have with him must not cloud your judgement" the dark lord glared at his dead friend and rose from his chair "leave now and try to get over this petty grudge dear friend before it becomes bigger and find out any information you can on department of mysteries " With a huff Abraxas left leaving the dark lord once more to his thoughts before his next meeting.

A meeting that would end up changing his whole life…

Ok I know is short but it's my first storey and to be honest I suck at putting things on paper this is a storey that's just been eating away at me for a while now so tell me what you think and the next bit will be up soon O_o


	2. Chapter 2 the meeting

The dark lord looked over the letter he had received not 2 days ago, and still the feeling of worry and excitement coursed through him. The letter was from a lover he had not seen in five years a Sue Corrin from Ireland. He recalled the muggle-born with high intelligences and a grace that would put any pure blood to shame. Sue who was a few years older than himself was one of the few people he allowed to call him by his true name. With a smile he remember the one woman who may have stolen his heart if he allowed it she was pixie like with long flowing hair as white as snow, hair that would make Abraxas Malfoy as vine as he is spitting with jealousy. Her eye's the same colour of royal Sapphire's that hid away great knowledge. He remember being drawn by the power she unleaded in a meadow when she used earth magic a subject he was learning at the time by Europe's only master. He remembers finding her using it to help the flower's bloom in early spring. With a frown he started wondering why she had decided to contact him after nearly five year's they had parted ways very abruptly as his goals for power forced him to move onwards. Glancing at the clock he noticed the time was drawing near for the meeting he rose from his desk and examined his robes and finding himself in perfect order he went to stand by the chairs near his floo.

At two o clock on the dot the floo flamed into life and out stepped the cloaked form of Sue herself and swayed. Grasping her arm in case she fell Lord Voldemort noticed right away a large different in her appearance. Dark shadows upon her face that was very gaunt and as the hood of her cloak fell back he noticed that her once thick and shiny hair had become weak and seemed lifeless.

Pulling herself from his grasp she smiled "hello tom" and walk over to the chairs and took a seat "you look well Tomas I hope you are in good health" she asked. Being in shock the Dark Lord followed taking a seat across from her and allowed his eyes to rake over her before for replying " I am well Sue but … you are not" with a raised eyebrow. She laughed as he swore it lit up her whole face making her look less like a walking corpse "you never did hold back Tom… I must say it's good to see you but I've come here for a reason and I don't have long to explain" taking a few moments to compose herself she took a deep breath and looked him in the eye " I am dying Tomas and its time I right a mistake I should have never made" she bites her lips seemingly lost in thought " you and I end so suddenly that I was angry Tom but I understood …You…I….US… we were never going to work I would have never left home my training in Earth magic meant that Ireland was the best place for me and yourself with your political plan's but you left before I even knew and In angry I decided not to let you know and I'm truly sorry please know that". Rising from his seat the dark lord look at her with confusion in his eyes and a deep sense of dread "Sue you are not making sense, woman speak clearly what have you done" raising her eye's she squared her shoulder's "after you left ... I found out I was pregnant…...


	3. Chapter 3

Truth

Sue eyed him knowing she need to tread carefully or risk losing her life sooner than she planed " about 2 months after you left I became very ill I visited a healer and was very shocked to find out I was pregnant" raising her hand she pull Voldemort down and the chair beside her turning to face him she eyed him to see how he was taking it " Tom remember I know your political stances so I decided not to tell you all thru the pregnancy rumours reached my ears on how a new political party was on the rise on that seemed to be steeped in the Dark Arts and were willing to go to war for their beliefs deaths began happen of well know people who opposed the Dark arts and then I hear who they were Lord Voldemort and his minions the Death Eater's ….and I knew right then Tom that you were he who shall not be named …Voldemort ..at first I didn't want to believe it" Graphing his hand " No one knew what the true goals were people said you were going to kill all muggle borns and I wondered was that why you left…. So I was afraid and decided not to tell you" she stopped and to gage his reaction

Voldemort grinded his teeth as he thought the situation over before replying he watched as with each passing second Sue seemed to become more worried and edgy

"Why did you decided to tell me this" he bark at her jumping with shock Sue seemed confused " I..I...I told you Tom I'm dying and" cutting in he roared at her "so to clear you conscience you decide to tell me what you got rid of my child due to rumours" raising his want he went to curse her " TOM I would never get rid of our child ….the child lives" Sue stated with tears in her eyes " you ….I… you have a daughter she will be 5 soon her name is Adora Tomi I know you hate me But I'm not here for myself Tom I'm here for her" Sue stood and gasped Voldemort wrist " you have every right to feel angry and hurt right now you even the right to curse me but I'm asking you not too right now I'm asking for help Tom …..I'm going to die in the next month and I need to ask you will you take Adora… your daughter will you give her a home. will you protect her, love her when I'm gone she will have no one I have no family if you don't take her she will be put in an orphanage … You know what happens to magical children in orphanages Tom" stated Sue with tears rolling down her face she waited to see how Voldemort would react .

With a heavy sigh Voldemort pinched the bridge of his nose and try to understand what happening he peered at Sue from the corner of his eye and knew she was waiting for his response, he did know what happen to magical children in muggle orphanages, he was trying to figure out how he could be a father he was incapable of love cursing in parseltongue he knew his plans would have to change but there was no way he would abandon his daughter … dear merlin he had a daughter feeling a little faint he took a few calming breaths and decided on what to do.

"When do I take her?" he asks.

Ok so I know the chapters are short but I'm just wondering is anyone enjoying it at all

Reviews would be nice


	4. Chapter 4 I'm her Father

I'm your father….

It was a month sense Sue walked in a changed the dark lord's life forever. And now on 12th of October he was about to complete the promise he made to her. News of her death didn't reach him until a day before her funeral which was nearly a week after she had died which caused him to fly into a rage a Crucio more than one or two of his death eater's . He could not find out where his daughter was until the day of the funeral. The only people who knew about Adora was Abraxas and his son Lucius who upon being told of the child laughed thinking his lord had been joking

Voldemort smirked as he remembers Abraxas face when told that he did indeed have a child "my lord…congratulations …. Lucius go get the 1804 bottle of bourbon we must celebrated" when Lucius had left the room Abraxas turned to him " my Lord I congratulate you but you must understand we never seen you have much interested in women or men so to be honest we thought you were celibate" with a sigh Lord Voldemort show him why he was in fact a dark lord with a round of Crucio "one must not forget their place Abraxas but I understand why many think that I only go for the most powerful and thank you although I must admit it came as a shock" Then himself, and Abraxas drank long into the night with Abraxas giving parenting advice.

The funeral took place on a chilly day the wind howled and sent Voldemort hair array and Abraxas. They stood a short distance away from the crowd that had gather for the funeral an eclectic mix of wizards and muggle. Abraxas watched as his lord eyed his Daughter with a worried eye looking over the child himself he saw her standing beside an elderly woman with a sour face but the child was even in a mourning state had a very ethereal beauty about her, hair was snow white curls that were dancing in the wind the child was pale but considering her father was as pale he was not worried, even from a distant he noticed the child eyes that reminded him of Apatite the shade Lord Voldemort were before his eyes change for usage of Dark Magic it saddened him to see the child had tear's running down both her cheeks. He was pulled from his musing by his Lord

"Abraxas how…how does one comfort a child in mourning" Abraxas was shock for the first time in all his years knowing Tom had he ever him sound uncertain of anything "my Lord …Tom we have been friends for years I will tell you when Lucia died How I tried to help Lucius Let the child grieve in her own way, talk about her mother if she asks question and let her come to you. It will be hard for both of ye she does not know you but be there for here now and it will create a stronger relationship my dear friend the only other thing I can think of is time …time heals wound no matter how deep. Just don't let her feel like she can't come to you" with a nod the dark lord walk over to the mix of wizards and muggle's and waited till the funeral end. As all the people left Voldemort watch as his daughter dropped a white rose on top of her mother grave and be dragged off by the sour face women stepping he watched a his Adore snatch her arm back and cry "im's not going anyway my momma is here so I gotta stay here" with a determined stance "don't be foolish you stupid child now come I've not got all day for this rubbish". "Enough" said Voldemort but before he could say anymore sour face interrupted "now sir do you mind I've not all day to spend while she acts like a drama queen plus this is none of your business so stay out of it good day" as she dragged Adora away. "Madam it is my business "he smiles at Adora then give the sour face women a cold glare "I'm her father" he hands the woman Sue will show that he tells the truth. While she goes thru it, he kneels down and smiles "hello Adora" Adora eye's him from head to toe, sniffing and wiping tears away say "your late.. Momma said you be here right away" Tom didn't know what to say so he told her the truth "I'm sorry I only found out yesterday but don't worry I'm here now" he reaches out his hand hoping she take it. She eye's sour face snatching her hand away she takes tom's hand and asks "can we go now"


End file.
